homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
092817-Phantom-Breakdown
CAC: There's a scuffle sounding from down the hall, hardly rough but concerning when a voice echoes, "Move!!" It's Duck's voice, and she's only ever yelled when she's been extremely upset. And now she's trying to dodge guards... CAC: It only takes a moment for the teen to come running down the hall, face pale and biting her lip trying to hold back tears. CAC: Hearing a struggle against the guards was enough to grab Mute's attention as is, but the realization that Duck is involved causes him to jump to his feet. He runs over to the front of the cell, startled. Seeing Duck in such an upset state doesn't help the situation much, either. CAC: happened?!? Are you alright?!? He signs, before looking up and down the hall. If guards are coming... Well, that bridge can be crossed later. CAC: She comes to a sliding stop in front of the cage, grabbing onto the bars with one hand and reaching inside for Mute with the other. Her eyes squeeze shut, "My room, my r-room.. The TV.. showed me faces.. and then gunshots.. gunshots.. Mute your face was there, I. I don't want you to die!!" CAC: "I don't want any of them to die!!" CAC: He takes her hand and holds it tight. For a short moment he pauses, taking in... whatever this new information was. Nothing good, that's for sure. He takes a breath, and lets go of her hand so he can talk. Trying his damnest to look like he's not panicing as well, he starts to sign: CAC: a breath. Just, calm down for a moment. Okay? Someone must just have been trying to scare you, with some kind of dirty threat. CAC: fine. I'm fine. They'll... also be fine, probably. CAC: assuming by 'them' you mean everyone back home? He says, his facade breaking slightly as he looks increasingly worried. CAC: She clings to the bars. "The screens... they called me traitor- t-hey showed burning cities like. I. Nyarla is supposed to stop all that I.. want to help so why.. Rita-a." Duck takes a deep breath. CAC: "I mean, I. Yea everyone though, even those.. back home. But it showed. Everyone in the castle???" CAC: That surprises him, and he doesn't even try to hide it. in the castle?/ So, this isn't the work of the autocrat, but then.... who would-- He shakes his head. Bad train of thought. CAC: "Everyone at.. the dinner party?? I'm. S-scared, this isn't. There was a gullio- gullio-- there was a headchopping.. sound but no image." CAC: be alright, uh. Someone... probably is just making threats. Everyone in the castle is, for better and worse, about as safe as you can get. And everyone back home can handle a few threats. CAC: She looks at him, crying softly saying, "I don't want anyone to fight.." CAC: He hesitates for a moment, and then sighs, his shoulders slumping. He can't promise that this will end well, but signs be okay. Everyone here will be okay. The fighting is probably near ending. He offers out his hand to Duck once again. CAC: She reaches out for his hand, grasping it tightly with both of hers. "No, no it's... unless we.." She's shaking, confusion in her eyes. "N-nyarla.." CAC: we do what? What did Nyarla say? He seems to be getting desperate for answers, toeing the line between seeming calm despite the situation, and being a terrified kid who needs answers and is way out of his head. He looks around, yet again silently cursing the fact that he's stuck where he is. What do you need? What can I do to help? CAC: Duck holds her head in her hands, "Y-you're safer here. That's what he said this.. Nyarla said it was the Empress if we.." She opens her eyes, hands shaking and looks at Mute with an odd smile on her face. CAC: "Do you think... we could manage t-to kill an Empress.??" CAC: "That. That should end it.. she's. Mind controlling.." her last words are a whisper. CAC: He freezes in place, and watches Duck carefully. Pondering murder on an Empress, in their current state? But if this one is Mind Controlling people.... he sudders at the thought. Take a second. Don't make decisions like this when you're rattled. He holds his hands together in breif thought, trying to word whatever he says next very carefully. that is what needs to be done, then we can get to that when the time is right. I don't know when that will be. But if the Empress is still... Well. It'll happen. I'm certain of that much. CAC: Duck us staring off into space, it seems like she's barely acknowledging Mute now. "...I. I need to.. tell Nyarla.. he'll know he always knows.." CAC: "He told me about... her. We. Ugh." Duck scratches at her head. "My head hurts." CAC: "I feel sick." CAC: Mute feels his blood run cold, shoulders slumping as... well, his friend is caught in a web of conflict and he can't do anything. He shakes his head slightly, basically at a loss of what to say. He can find out later. You should go rest, first. CAC: care of yourself, okay? CAC: "I," she's swaying, she looks conflicted over whether to leave or stay. "...will you.. still be here when I get. Back?" CAC: He nods, but there's a moments hesitation before he signs. promise. I'm not planning on going anywhere. He looks concerned at the sight of her swaying. That's... not good at all. just be safe. Go get some rest, it seems like you really need it. CAC: She reaches inside the bars one last time to grab one of Mute's hands. "I'll come back, I'll come back soon.." Pulling away her hand touches her head again. She murmurs, "I wish you didn't have to leave... or be in a cage.." CAC: His hand follows hers back, but only breifly before he returns it to his side. makes two of us. But, don't worry about that. Come back when you don't look as if you're ill, okay? CAC: "Um, uum okay. Okay," she makes a face, "I hope my room doesn't.. I'm. I'm gonna go for a walk um.." CAC: Still holding her head she starts to wander off. CAC: He stares as she walks off, and once she's out of range he sinks to the ground. There's a lot (more) stressful stuff to think about all of a sudden. Category:Mute Category:Duck